


Fic list

by Cherry_Boom_Phoenix



Series: story ideas SFW [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Inspired by The Witcher, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Boom_Phoenix/pseuds/Cherry_Boom_Phoenix
Summary: I ost my fanfic ideas and whichever one gets the most votes is the one I will write first. You may also use these as fic prompts. But tag me if you do.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Dabi & Todoroki Natsuo, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Todoroki Natsuo & Todoroki Touya
Series: story ideas SFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001370
Kudos: 7





	Fic list

1· Azir A. fell is a poet,witer and singer(though never try to make him play an instrument. He will break it.) Who travels the continent looking for good storys. Crowl of farley is a Witcher hunting monsters all over the continent.

2· Jacob honestly doesn't know what Edward sees in her. She's plane, paler than a vampire, a bimbo (he didn't really know what that meant but he felt like it applied.) and honestly a bit creepy.

3· Darth Vader misses Obi-Wan and begins to regret turning to the dark side.

4· Anakin is much more stable and turns the chancellor in.

5· By now we all know jk Rowling is a blundering idiot but she got two key things wrong. I'm trans and I'm gay.

6· Years after rotg jack finds himself back where Jamie lives. He thinks Jamie won't be able to see him anymore because he grew up and stopped believing but jamie can see him and is overjoyed to see jack.

7· 11 years ago Touya Todoroki died and the villain known as Dabi was born. 11 years ago Natsuo Todoroki lost his big brother, and he hasn't been the same sense. 5 months ago Dabi joined the League of Villains. 2 months ago Natsuo started having dreams.


End file.
